


lets run away (we‘ll be stray kids)

by softyunohours



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, little jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyunohours/pseuds/softyunohours
Summary: jisung is a little and needs the comfort from his boyfriend





	lets run away (we‘ll be stray kids)

_“He’s nothing special anyways, all he ever does is cry. Do what you want with him, i don’t care. Hit him if he starts complaining.” Large calloused hands grab at the small boy’s shoulders and arm, leaving bruises from how tight each and every grip was. The scariest part of the ‘game’ is his mother lighting her cigarette and leaving the house. “C’mon, brat, we’re playing a game while your mom is gone. Take ‘em off.” His small body couldn’t handle this game. He cried and was hurt for crying, which made him cry even more. This large man’s privates made him bleed. No lubrication made it even worse, the dry in and out was enough to make him light headed, he wanted to scream. He’d be hit if he did. Disgusting hands were always covered in oil, which tasted terribly foul and stung in the rips and tears on his skin. He cries and cries for help until he passes out from the pain._

_Midnight, he wakes up. The man is gone, but his laughter downstairs makes his insides shrivel up and hurt all his cuts even more. He can’t breathe. All he can hear is the laughter. Everything is so loud, why won’t it go away? What did he do wrong? Why do his parents hurt him like this, why do they invite their friend over to hurt him and make him uncomfortable? Why did he have to be naked, why did he hurt him with his private parts? What if he just jumped right now? It’s too late for Jisung to stop himself, he’s wandered off the edge of his balcony and the car horns make everything worse and the cold air feels so nice and-_

__

__Jisung woke up in a slight panic, alone in his bed. It didn’t help that the room was pitch black, either! it only made his thoughts even louder and the nightmare (memories) pop up more in the darkness. That’s when his day went downhill. As the panic bubbled in his stomach, he quickly started regressing, sitting up and panting as he fumbled for the lamp on his bedside table. Small hiccups and cries for his caretaker slipped from his lips and he didn’t know he was crying until he felt the tears travel to his neck. As soon as he got the light on, the creatures in the dark disappeared and Jisung felt a wave of relief wash over him. It didn’t settle the bubbles in his tummy, though. His best friend allison (a stuffed rabbit) wasn’t on his bed, and Minho was gone too!_ _

__“Daddy?” He whimpered almost too quietly. He tried again, louder this time. “Daddy!” Silence. As each second went by, more and more tears prevented him from seeing clearly. Hiccups and sobs made their way to his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. He drawled out a whimper as he started to cry. The panic was settling in and he didn’t like being alone one bit. The silence was too loud. It was deafening. A few minutes felt like hours that he was alone, it felt like forever! In reality though, the sobs were loud enough that Minho heard him and he rushed for their bedroom. He woke up in the middle of the night and had to use the bathroom, but he spent a little too much time in the mirror over analyzing himself._ _

__The bedroom door suddenly swinging open was enough to scare jisung into crying more, but he felt his insides melt when it was only his boyfriend walking over to him with his gentle, worried eyes and a pout on his pretty lips. Jisung’s arms flew out in front of him, sobbing for his daddy to just hold him. “Ohh baby, hanji baby what’s wrong? why’re you awake?” His gentle voice along with the warm arms that wrapped around Jisung were almost tranquilising, they made him feel safe from the evil things that hid in the dark. Being held always worked. Jisung didn’t have the energy to reply, and Minho didn’t push him to answer either. They had moved so the older was on his back with his baby straddling him, their torso’s pressing against each other so Jisung could listen to his heartbeat. His sobs had quieted down as soon as he was held, leaving him now just breathing slowly and shakily. He had both of daddy’s arms around him, one rubbing his back and the other gently playing with his hair to calm him. It always works. Especially with their special weighted blanket, Jisung felt even better. His cheeks had dried tears all over them, his nose stuffy after crying, and his lips were red from biting at them in anxiety. But he felt safe._ _

__“Baby will you tell me what happened?” Minho asks again quietly. Even though Jisung was relaxed, Minho certainly was not. He was beating himself up in his head for leaving for so long, for looking at his gross features for too long that he made Jisung scared. He scared the only pride in his world, the only person who makes him want to wake up in the morning. So stupid. How could he do that to Jisung?_ _

__”him.. dark.. no allie..” Jisung’s little voice distracted him from all the dark clouds in his head. That’s how Jisung helps, he distracts him from his own horrors. Minho reaches to their bedside table and grabs the pink pacifier resting there, gently taking Jisung’s thumb from his mouth and replacing it with the nuk. “He’s gone now, okay? I’ll keep him away. I was just in the bathroom, baby, you don’t have to be scared anymore.” Jisung nods and hugs himself closer to daddy, humming around the nuk between his teeth._ _

__Jisung has dysphasia. He age regresses.  
Minho is depressed. He has dyslexia. _ _

__They’re definitely nowhere near a perfect pair, but they make it work. They keep each other sane in such a horrible world they live in. Jisung was abused by his parents up until he ran away with Minho. He age regresses to erase bad memories. Minho’s parents loved him, but he was bullied horrifically in high school, eliciting the start of the depression. He ran away with Jisung. They ran off once Jisung turned 18._ _

__They met when Minho was 18, Jisung was 16. Minho was a senior and Jisung was a sophomore. It was just a casual friendship at first, best friends who just really understood each other._ _

__Jisung turned 17, Minho was still 18 for another month. He was graduated and in his freshman year of college. Jisung was a Junior in high school. He felt less weird about wanting to kiss him if they were those ages. But then he turned 19, and immediately he felt weird again. So he kept quiet. He waited until Jisung turned 18 to kiss him on his birthday. 18 and 19 was perfect, but then suddenly he was 20. He realised after that he didn’t care, because Jisung was his whole world. He wanted so bad to just take care of him and make him loved. He decided they’d both suffered enough and offered they run away as soon as Jisung graduated high school. He said yes. They were hurt for kissing each other. Jisung’s parents came for them both when they found out and that was when he’d decided he’d had enough of that bullshit. Minho left the house with bleeding knuckles and a black eye, but he didn’t care because jisung had his bag packed and ready, they left immediately after._ _

__There they are now, 20 and 22 in a small apartment in the city they can call home. It’s miles away from where they grew up, Seoul is so much more different from the southern coast. But whatever the cost, they’re definitely happier here. Minho may be depressed but it’s gotten better since they left. Jisung still has nightmares from his parents but they’re less frequent now. The age regressing helps him a lot. Being a daddy makes Minho feel important, so he surely can’t die if he’s got his baby to take care of._ _

__They pass out easily after they’ve both calmed down, sleeping for another 4 hours before the sun wakes them up._ _

__Jisung wakes up big. He removes his paci with sleepy eyes and drops it back on the table, hugging Minho again, hoping they could stay there all day. But sadly, they both had things that needed to be done. Jisung has college classes, riding on a full scholarship he received before they ran off. So school isn't a problem moneywise, luckily. Minho has to work all day, but they get home around the same time most days._ _

__it only takes ten minutes before Minho wakes up and hugs Jisung tighter, rolling over so they were both on their sides, Jisung still in his chest. “Good morning, sunshine.”_ _

__“Sunshine? No teasing names today?”_ _

__Minho chuckles and rubs his back in gentle circles. “Just wasn’t sure if it was big ji or little ji. I’ll tease you later if it makes you feel better.”_ _

__“Only if you’re up to it.” Jisung mumbles into his chest, his body falling asleep again. He’s not quite sure he can get up at this rate. “I don’t wanna get up. I only have one class today. Can i skip it?”_ _

__“How important is the class?”_ _

__“Literature. We’re just doing book work that i can do whenever.”_ _

__“Well.. you’d be home alone until i leave work.”_ _

__“Not unless…. you stayed home?” Jisung gives him the puppy eyes and a pouty lip. It’s really hard to say no to him, but he does. “Oh baby you know i can’t-“_ _

__“But-but you haven’t missed a single day in two years! And you have to work this sunday anyways, it’s not like you’d be losing money!” Of course, because Minho can’t say no to his Jisung, five minutes later he’s hanging off the side of the bed upside down, faking a congestion sounding cold to his manager. Thank god, they’re completely fine with it. He got lucky, his nonstop working really saved him on this one. His only days off are typically sundays, besides this one sunday where they’re going to need him (Minho works at a media company, as the receptionist for the ninth floor). He’s basically going nonstop constantly, but the pay isn’t bad at all. It’s enough to cover their bills, groceries, and a little bit of spending money afterwards each week. Minho doesn’t know how they got so lucky, where money isn’t a problem for them. He decided a while ago that the universe felt bad for the two of them and gave them better opportunities._ _

__“I told you they wouldn’t be upset!” Jisung giggles after Minho hangs up the call, dropping his phone on the floor and being pulled up to a sitting position with Ji in his lap.  
“You’re right, like always.” He smiles and wraps his arms around Jisung’s cute waist, getting a big warm hug from the younger. A satisfied hum and a smile is enough to send Minho’s heart through the window. His baby is so cute. What the fuck. _ _

__“Alright! Breakfast first and then more cuddles!” He scoops the boy into his arms and slides off the bed, using all his strength to hold Jisung as best as he can. You’d think from how much he carries him already he’d be a bit better at this, but his desk job doesn’t help much anyway. “What kind of breakfast?” Jisung doesn’t know where he is mentally. He’s getting vibes he wants to be little, but he’s still in a big headspace and it’s messing with him. He’s not in the middle often, but when he is, that’s when his dysphasia starts acting up and he can’t speak. That’s when he gets frustrated and has a fit and cries because his brain doesn’t work._ _

__“I was thinking the leftover pancakes from sunday. How does that sound?” Jisung gasps at the sound of more pancakes and sits up in his arms to look at him, almost asking if he can be little just with the expression in his eyes. Minho gives him a little nod and so spills little Jisung again, this time happier. “Choco chippie?” He asks quietly, his warm hands holding onto Minho’s shoulders as he was carried into the kitchen. “I think we still have some. Daddy’s gotta put you down, though, so he can look. Is that okay?” Jisung pouts a little and steps down from his hold, quietly sitting in his chair with his hands tucked between his thighs simply for the warmth between them. His hair was a mess and he was only in a t-shirt and undies, his cheeks flushed and his lips puffy from waking up. He gets a gentle tap on the cheek and a soft morning kiss before Minho goes through the fridge for those pancakes._ _

__Jisung doesn’t speak much in those few minutes, mostly because he can tell he will fumble if he opens his mouth. Today wouldn’t be a good day for literature anyways, he’d be teased for not being able to speak. Minho doesn’t tease him, because he has a reading problem, so really they’re one in the same. One can’t speak, one can't read._ _

__“Daddy..” Jisung mumbles, rubbing this specific spot on his collar bone. It’s a place he always rubs at when he’s struggling to formulate. Minho notices._ _

__“Bun are you feeling alright? Did the cat catch your tongue again?” Minho sets down the tupperware filled with pancakes, pouting when Jisung nods. “That’s alright. You don’t have to talk much, okay? I know it bothers you. Do you want the chocolate chip ones still?” Jisung nods quickly and smiles a little more, his hand still leaving a mark on the one spot. It’s scabbed over so many times that it doesn’t hurt anymore. His doctor has asked him about it multiple times but he just won’t tell why he does it. Minho always has to explain. They think it’s a nervous tick._ _

__“Baby Ji can you get two plates, forks and knives?” Minho asks, trying his best to distract Jisung before he has a meltdown over his words. He’s looked up what other littles are like when they’re upset, he really got lucky that Jisung isn’t a brat. He may be spoiled but he’s not a brat. He cries quietly and doesn’t struggle when Minho tries to calm him down, he doesn’t say mean things, he doesn’t make a mess, he does what he’s told; Minho thinks it might just be because of his parents beating him he was always being disciplined._ _

__“Careful, knives are sharp.” Jisung mumbles to himself as he sets down the silverware while Minho puts a good amount of pancakes into the microwave. “Knives are very sharp, yes, be super duper careful.” Jisung gently places them down and smiles when they’re set perfectly. He’s proud of himself! “Clean!” He shows daddy. His sentences are short and simple to avoid a short circuit.  
“Very lovely, baby. Thank you so much, you’re so good at making things look nice.” Little Ji gets a kiss as a thank you, as a reward for doing it nicely._ _


End file.
